


bust your knee caps

by zoroarks



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Torture, i mean ... idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoroarks/pseuds/zoroarks
Summary: johnny's impulse led to a relatively quick death for jimmy, even if it had been painful in its own short-lived way. he deserved much worse, though, and justification is a tempting thing for those with shattered minds. heart black, soul heavy: he deserved much worse, and that's just karma. in fact, nny still thinks about it sometimes. you can't blame him.lyrics by pomplamoose.





	bust your knee caps

**Author's Note:**

> psst, you might wanna listen to the song while you read ... set the mood or something.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlDGFrP4NgI

" _johnny, don't leave me — you said you'd love me forever,_ " jimmy insists. for a fleeting moment, the maniac wonders if this is how he sounds to other people. then, he stops wondering, because he doesn't have to: he  _knows_ this is how he sounds, and thinking about it won't change it. just because they're both deluded, however, doesn't mean they're destined to get along. quite the opposite, in fact, as no one likes anyone who refuses to agree with their insane jumps in logic and common sense. it's much easier to take out one other delusional person than it is to take out the entire sane public, so that is exactly what johnny has to do. ( right and wrong be damned: he tells himself he doesn't even care what the man did, beyond the fact that it was a shitty imitation. )

_honey, believe me —_ " _i'll have your heart on a platter._ " the threat goes as good as unheard, and there's nothing unusual about  _that._ there's a bat in his hands ( metal, not wood, because wood is too splintery, ) and his conscious suggests he might be dreaming right now, for he swears he'd been without a weapon mere moments ago. either way, this wouldn't be too unusual for him, and he proceeds even if he's uncertain. there are plenty of reasons to detest sleeping, of course, but perhaps the greatest one is this uncertainty, which casts a veil over the entire world which only seems to suffocate him. hasn't he killed jimmy already? or is he misreading the ideas, gore-painted works of art crafting themselves from the void in his head, as memories? his vision swims, and he proceeds anyway, the distance between himself and the other seeming to grow as he moves instead of closing — like an endless hallway, just without any walls.  
  
" _might you recall,_ " the copycat chants, words familiar even though their conversation hasn't lasted so long quite yet. it feels like jimmy's taunting him, and the prospect alone makes his blood boil with alien rage. " _we've got a small family business ..._ "

" _business ..._  " faux interest comes in the form of repetition, as if to keep jimmy around on the mental front. the last thing he wants is a victim who's drifting away all on his own. finally, he arrives, weight already alleviated from his shoulders — or, perhaps that's just the feeling of arms being lifted, limbs moving to the side in order to line up a shot towards the knobbly bends of the other man's legs. " _and the family won't like this,_ " johnny smirks, seemingly satisfied he can turn someone's own fantasy world against them ( or perhaps proud that no one, to his knowledge, has been able to pull off the same feat when it comes to him. ) the time for reflection is over, and the air whistles with the force of the weapon as it cuts through empty space on its way to just one of jimmy's knees.  
  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_ooh wop, de do wop, de do_  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_ooh wop, de do wop, de do_  
  
" _johnny, you told me —_ " jimmy wheezes as he crumples onto the ground, spindly body easily thrown off balance with no time to make up for one disabled limb. " _you were no fool, you were no chump. then you got cold feet, now all you'll be is a speed bump!_ " the copycat spits a threat of his own, attempting to recover from the shock, but he's running out of enthusiasm as his so-called idol stands over him, never meet your heroes. perhaps in an attempt to distract his attacker ( despite knowing, perhaps from experience, that this won't work in his favor, ) " _it's something we call ... oh, just a small family business._ "

" _business ..._ " johnny parrots back once again, practically singsong. he's clearly enjoying this, and it seems especially obvious in light of jimmy's shift from overjoyed to terrified. " and the family won't like this, " a quip which is just as golden the second time through, and the maniac prepares to repeat the process on jimmy's second knee ( final knee, he should only have two, ) with a look of pure glee on his face. like a kid happy to practice his winning home run, johnny practically looks giddy as he cracks another one of his self-proclaimed equal's joints.  
  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_ooh wop, de do wop, de do_  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_that's what they're going to do_  
  
" _johnny, there's still time,_ " the victim resorts to pleading, just like they always do, after a while ( the true murderer can't help but notice it never stays that way if they're alive long enough, that it shifts from desperation to aggression without a hitch, and he doubts that he'll keep jimmy alive long enough to see that change in him once again. ) his legs look only lightly mangled, now, bent in a way that looks just a tad unnatural, and johnny can see heavy bruising already starting to set in through the haphazard tears in deliberate ripped jeans. what a stupid fashion sense. " _together i know, we'd go so far! i'll tell uncle rocco to call off the guys with the crowbars._ "

the maniac scoffs, " _you call it crime, we call it smart family business —_ "

" _business! and the family is famous —_ "  
  
finally, truly bored, johnny interrupts him instead of letting him go on, knowing how upsetting that can be. he cheers, " _let's bust some knee caps!_ " and brings the bat down again, smashing jimmy's knees like he's a living game of whack-a-mole ( not that johnny would ever go out to smash a mole, not on purpose, anyway. ) he relishes in the crunch of bone, the squish of flesh, and the metallic smell of blood as the fractured insides start to tear up jimmy's own flesh. he's destroying himself, isn't that funny? isn't he the one responsible for all of this?  
  
_bust your knee caps_  
_oooh, bust your knee caps_  
  
" _it's such a shame that you became such an issue,_ " nny laments as he takes a short break, leaning against the bat as he rests it over top one of jimmy's legs, grinding down on the weakened muscles, wondering if he'll be able to hear sinew snap when he pushes hard enough ( or if it already has. )

" _oh, dear johnny, i'll miss you,_ " whispers his copycat, as if he's about to die. this is nonsense, of course, because plenty of people survive without their legs, and his kneecaps alone certainly aren't so vital. the pain might be bringing him close to passing out, however, and he doesn't feel like waiting for the other to wake up ... so, he might as well end it here, seeing as how time feels unreal and he's becoming more and more convinced he's not even truly awake right now. is this like killing part of himself, a figment of his imagination? the thought doesn't last long, carried away in his own childish excitement. he's going to treat jimmy's head like a pinata, throw the weapon down over and over, listen to the crunch of his skull, watch eyes explode and watery brains spill out in place of candy, and the grey matter looks just enough like bubblegum for it to work out.  
  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_that's what they're going to do_  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_probably some other stuff too_  
  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_ooh wop, de do wop, de do_  
_they'll bust your knee caps_  
_ooh yeah, they're coming for you_  
  
_bust your knee caps_  
_ooh, bust your knee caps_  
_bust your knee caps_  
_ooh, bust your knee caps._


End file.
